


triple standard

by lovelysecrets21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysecrets21/pseuds/lovelysecrets21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>derek fear of coming out turn him into an homophobic asshole, that might cause him his relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	triple standard

**Author's Note:**

> i love branden blinn gay short films, especially "triple standard", so i decided to write a fanfiction of said film with stiles and derek as the main characters.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN "TRIPLE STANDARD" OR "TEEN WOLF" OR ANY OF THEY CHARACTERS.

They are in the locker room after in intense game of basketball, stripping getting ready to shower. “Jackson get your armpit out of my face” says derek, while removing his clothes from his gym bag. Instead of moving away Jackson just take derek face and place it under his armpit, derek push Jackson away and then he took Jackson head putting under his armpit, instead of pushing derek away Jackson just lick under derek armpit and that’s when all hell break loose. Derek push Jackson away and tell the guys that Jackson lick his armpit like that is the most disgusting, vulgar thing someone could do and Jackson being the jackass that he is just smirk at derek. Derek tries to take a shirt to wipe his armpit “not with my shirt dude thank you” says boyd as he rip his shirt from derek’s hand. Derek reach for another item to wipe jackson’s spit from his armpit, this time its Isaac who pull the tower from his hand stating “that’s my towel derek”. Derek was getting piss now, how dare Jackson lick his armpit he does the only thing he could think of and shove Jackson against the next open locker “ go change over there you fucking homo”. “You are a piece of work Jackson” stating scott, “why do you go and do that”, “do what? “respond Jackson , “egg him on like that”.

Derek just punch one of the locker’s door closed and walk into one of the showers. In the meantime stiles just stand back, and watch the whole ordeal without saying anything. Everybody is in the shower talking among themselves when liam spoke up to derek “I don’t know why you have to be such a dick sometimes”, they all agree because derek does have the tendencies to fly off the handle for the smallest thing. “We were having a friendly conversation after a friendly game”. “I don’t like that kind of gay shit, all right?” stating derek angrily, “you want to be gay, go be gay around someone else”. “ he was just messing with you derek, just like he always messes with you.” Says scott. “faggots” says derek with a look of disgust. 

“you been pretty quiet about this stiles, what have you got to say” stiles look at scott, just when he was about to respond Jackson walk in holding his towel “yeah stiles, you’ve lived together for what 5 years now, is derek really a fag or what” derek just lunge at Jackson ready to kick his ass, but the guys stop him before he could get to the Jackson. All this time stile just stand under the shower spray quietly, staring at derek, when derek eyes finally land on stiles eyes he just look away, and pull is towel angrily from the rack and walk out of the shower, when he got out to his locker he just pull on his clothes and shove his stuff in his gym bag and leave the gym with an angry huff. 

Meanwhile in the shower stiles is processing everything that just happen, he is so lost on his thought that he never heard the guys saying goodbye, never heard scott telling him to call him later. He stays under the spray until he was the only one left in the locker and the water starting to get cold, so he got out of the shower and pull on his clothes as slow as he can ,and take the longest way home. As he open the door the first thing that greet him is derek sitting on the couch anxiously facing stiles “ I don’t like it at all, you know?”. Stiles says nothing as he deposit his gym bag in the living room floor, walking over to the little table by the door that has picture of derek with a beautiful woman with dark hair holding on to his arm, another picture of derek with two little boys laughing, and other pictures of stiles with his dad and scott, to check on the mail. Derek is still looking at stile anxiously and nervous, when stiles finally spoke all he says is “did you pick up the pizza” when derek don’t respond stiles can tell he did not pick up dinner. Stiles just says “great” as he walk into the kitchen to see what they had in the fridge that he can use to make dinner. As stiles start to pull out two chicken breast and stuff for a salad, derek is still sitting in the living room staring at stiles nervously. While dinner was in the oven, stiles went back into the living room ,pick up both of their gym bags and take them to a bedroom, they was a bed in the room and some chair and a drying rack, it looks like the bed was mostly used as a drying rack and so are the chairs in the room. Stiles take wet clothes and wet towels from their bags and place them in chairs and in the drying rack to dry and open a window to let some air in. Stiles went back to the kitchen fill two plate with chicken and salad and place them next to one another. they sit next to each other eating dinner in a uncomfortable silence, when they were done with dinner derek got up with his plate, as he pass stiles he gently caress the back of stiles neck, his shoulders and arm, and place both plate in the sink to wash, as derek begin to wash the dishes stiles just get up from the table and walk away. 

When derek was done with the dishes and everything was put away, he walked into the bedroom with stiles already in bed reading something in his laptop. “dinner was really good” stating derek as he begin to undress, stiles said nothing as derek continue to remove his pants and underwear. Derek move the sheet back and got into bed close to stiles and begin to caress stiles neck, with a huff of annoyance stiles remove derek hand from his neck, stiles finally speak up and said “we’re done”, with a look of shock derek says “what?”. “I said I’m done” repeat stiles, “we’re done” “this is done”. Derek move closer to stiles and said “come on man just get under the covers”. Stiles moves away from derek with a look of determination “I’m serious derek, just, go sleep in your own room.”  
“Look I told you I’m not into that and I just don’t like it” said derek. “you’ve been pretty clear about that, derek” said stiles “very clear”, “and I don’t like this”, “what are you talking about?” says derek. “This, this triple standard of yours” says stiles “it’s like you’re schizophrenic, psychotic, and bipolar at the same time”. “You know what don’t start” says derek. Stiles get off the bed and face derek “I’m not starting I’m stopping.” Derek starting to get mad “you beginning to piss me off stiles, you really beginning to piss me off.” Stiles walk angrily to the door, and open it “great” so derek can get out, on his way out derek push the door against stiles “you’re acting like a little girl” and walk out of the room. Stiles closes the door and went to sleep. Derek is wide awake in the other room turning over and over in his bed and can’t seem to get to sleep. After what seems like hours of watching the ceiling, he decided to slip back in bed with stiles but the moment he sneak his arm around stiles waist, stiles start to move out of bed. “I’m sorry” state derek tiredly, “I said I’m sorry”, when stiles still stand by the bed and not saying anything, derek finally ask “what do I have to do man?”, derek get up from the bed “ look I just….. You know, I just don’t like, that kind of gay faggoty shit around me all the time”, stile feel like he is at the end of the rope with derek “he’s just messing around derek, like he always does. Just stop letting him inside your head.”

“I’m not gay” state derek with finality. Now Stiles was getting really frustrated with derek “you’ve been sleeping with me for 3 years now… every single night… having as much sex with me as you possibly can. Now you tell me what can possible be less gay.” All derek had to say to that is “I’m not a fag man”, with a roll of his eyes stiles says “well I am ‘’ “no you not” respond derek, “yes I am “says stiles “just like I’ve always been. And I’m tired of your fucked up homophobic comments. I’m tired of your homophobic life”. “I have standard you know, and you knew that and we talked about all this going in, and suddenly you change your mind, you’re not ok with it? You want me to go? Just say so, just say the word and I’ll leave” state derek. “Yeah leave “says stiles, just when derek started to pick up his clothes to leave, stiles interrupt him “look, I get that you need to stay in the closet derek, I get it. I get that you have to fake the whole fucking world out, make them think you’re something you’re not, but do you have to take it to such a fucking extreme?” Derek look puzzle by what stiles said “look I’m a business man, I’m a contributor to my community. I’m a great father and I was an outstanding ball player one of the best. I’m committed and loyal, and I’m “stiles cut off derek’s rant “gay, you no different than all the other faggots derek “

“I’m not a fag”, “you’re gay derek, you gay and you are a fag”. Derek finally settle for “bi. I’m bi” “great, well it’s time for you to find a bi life that you can live with your bi friends, because I’m gay.” Derek look tired of this conversation “you’re not gay, you’re bi, just like me.” With a sad laugh stiles ask derek “really, where’s the girl derek? Where’s the girl?”, “you want me to get a girl? It’s that what you want? I’ll go get a girl, don’t think I won’t, happily! happily.” Stiles just stand there with tears in in his eyes as the man he loves go out to find a woman to have sex with just to prove he’s not gay. 

Derek sit in the car across from the bar fighting with himself internally, all he have to do is go in the club pick up a woman and have sex with her. It’ll be so easy derek knows how he look, he knows how both women and men look at him, how they throw themselves at him. But there’s a problem, none of them are stiles, stiles who is loyal to a fault, funny, loving, smart, and who put up with his bullshit, who loves derek sons like his own. Who put up with derek homophobic ideas and fear of coming out without once judging him. So why was he here outside of a club looking for a woman to fuck, when he can go home to the man he love. The truth is, he is scared that he finally push stiles too far. 

Derek walk to the bed and lay down next to stiles, ‘I don’t want to be a fag, stiles”, “I don’t either, derek. But I am one.” Derek lick his lips lift up his head “well what do you want to do”. That’s the question isn’t it, stiles loves derek, he loves the fact that derek is a good father, a good son and when it’s just the two of them derek is the sweetest, most loving, and most attentive boyfriend he ever had. He doesn’t want to give derek up he just want derek to understand that he don’t like derek’s attitude toward his sexuality, “I want to go on, same as always.” “I can live with this, you know…. Simply, as long as I’ve got you. I can I live like this. But my kids stiles, they need those endorsements.” Stiles replied same as he always does when they conversation take this turn “I didn’t say you had to come out derek. That’s not what I’m saying, I just want you to stop all the hating. It’s got to stop, I watch your boys… I watch the way they look at you… the way they look up to you. The way they worship the ground you walk on. Even crim’s starting to make homophobic comments now. He’s eight years old derek, he’s eight and he’s just modeling you. Just trying to be just like his daddy.”

“They need those endorsement stiles, okay? I don’t do it for me, I do it for them.” State derek as a way of explaining himself. “Listen to me derek, I want you to listen closely, nobody needs you to come out.” Stiles says almost pleading derek to listen, because this is derek’s last chance, last chance to act right, last chance to stop acting like an homophobic asshole or stiles will walk away because as much as he loves derek, he loves himself more. “But I need you to stop making hateful comments and carrying on like some… I need you to know that we are at a critical juncture here. Like if you make one more homophobic comment to me… or over me or in front of your kids, or anybody else for that matter, it’s over. You got that?” Derek stay quiet mauling everything that stiles just said over, but stiles want derek to answer, to let him know that he understand the importance of this conversation. “I need you to say yes, I need you to tell me you understand.” With tears in his eyes derek place his forehead against stiles “I understand “. They kiss like they been starving for it, and derek tries to pour all his love and understanding for stile in that kiss, “ I love you stiles, please… please don’t leave me… please don’t leave me”, they both holding on to each other crying and kissing, they relationship may not be perfect but they love each other, and at this very moment is all they have and all they need.


End file.
